storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Rumours
" " " " " " "|Gordon, Henry and Percy}} Coming Soon |writer=Britt Allcroft, David Mitton, & Andrew Brenner Jacobacranmer |previous= Toby and the Flood |next= The Trouble With Trees }} Rumours, spelled Rumors in North American releases, is the fourteenth episode of the miniseries. Plot Thomas the Tank Engine loves his branch line. One day, when Thomas stopped at a small station, some children were there. “They've closed our playground and favorite sandpit,” said one. “Teacher says the sand is soiled and too dirty to play in,” said another. “Please help us, Thomas,” the children pleaded. “I'll see what I can do,” Thomas replied kindly. And he puffed away. Thomas hoped it wasn't as bad as the children said, but as he passed the playground, a large sign read ‘Playground closed until further notice.’ “The children were right,” Thomas puffed sadly to himself. He puffed into Tidmouth and was just about to tell the other engines about the playground when Percy rushed in. “You look glum, Percy,” said Gordon, “What's the matter?” “Sir Topham Hatt told driver that he's using Harold to take a special passenger around the island instead of us,” replied Percy. The engines gasped. “That's disgraceful,” said Gordon. “It's despicable,” added Henry. “Engines are meant to take visitors around this island not that whirlybird thing,” put in James. Gordon was the first to see Harold. “Harold thinks he can go faster than me. I'll show him,” he puffed to himself. Next, it was Henry's turn. “Sir Topham Hatt chose Harold because he thinks he's more important than me, but he's not,” huffed Henry, “Harold can't fly through tunnels.” Percy stopped at a signal by where some sheep were grazing. Harold hovered for a while then flew away. “I know what he's doing,” puffed Percy, “He's counting sheep.” And he puffed down the line feeling much better. That evening at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines were talking about the situation. “Harold wants to get rid of us,” Gordon said grimly. “He doesn't need tunnels,” added Henry. “Don't worry,” said Percy, “He's only counting sheep.” “Counting sheep? Pah!” snorted Gordon, “He's counting how many engines he can get rid of. He'll see how useful I am tomorrow.” Thomas wanted to tell the others about the playground, but solving the mystery of Harold and the special visitor came first. The next day, Gordon was going to collect his train. Harold was flying overhead. We'll show that whirlybird just how fast you can go Gordon,” said his driver. Because they were watching Harold, Gordon got diverted onto another line. He was heading for trouble! Up ahead was a tunnel that was under repair. Gordon’s driver reduced steam and brakes hard, but it was too late. Later, Thomas pulled Gordon clear with the Breakdown Crane. Sir Topham Hatt spoke severely to Gordon's driver about the accident. “Will Gordon be scrapped, Sir?” asked Thomas sadly. “What makes you think that?” replied Sir Topham Hatt. Thomas decided to pluck up courage. “Because the engines think the special visitor is here to see if we can be replaced by Harold,” replied Thomas. Sir Topham Hatt laughed. “Well, the engines are wrong, and you shouldn't listen to rumours, Thomas. This gentleman is building a new playground for the children, and it was easier to find a suitable sight from up in the air.” “And what's more,” said the special visitor, “That tunnel sand will be perfect for the playground. Found by accident and rumours.” Sir Topham Hatt still uses Harold to fly above the island, but the engines know he isn't spying on them and that he's just being really useful. Characters * * * * * * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon's Driver * Bridget Hatt * Harold * * * Stephen Hatt * * Farmer Trotter * Harold's Pilots Locations * Callan * Tidmouth Sheds * The School * The Windmill * Standard and Narrow Gauge Tunnel Runby * Stepney's Branch Line * The Mountain Line * Sodor Hay Company Trivia * This episode is based on the fifth season episode, Thomas and the Rumours. Category:Amazing Adventures Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Miniseries Category:Amazing Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes about Thomas Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes Category:Completed Episodes